


Hi, can I borrow your super-secret alien portal?

by arya_dragonlover



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arya_dragonlover/pseuds/arya_dragonlover
Summary: The TARDIS has been stolen and the Doctor needs a way to get to it.





	Hi, can I borrow your super-secret alien portal?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t watch SG1, but I have caught a couple of episodes with my dad. This crossover popped into my head and I wanted to get it out. So, please let me know if I have made any mistakes, as I have practically zero knowledge of the SG1 universe.

Major General George Hammond was in his office trying to get some work done. The latest attack by the Goa’uld had left the base in a mess. It had taken a long time to get everything back to operating standards, but they were finally operational again. But having to focus his attentions on fixing the base, had resulted in a pile of paper work that could not be put off any longer. 

His work was interrupted by his phone ringing. Major General Hammond supressed a groan when he saw that it was his office phone that was ringing. Excluding scheduled calls, that phone only rang when there was an emergency and he was not looking forward to having to deal with it. He reach towards the phone and picked it up.

“This is Major General George Hammond,” he said into the phone.

“Hello Major General,” said the voice on the end of the phone. He supressed another groan as he recognised the voice. “This is Director Kate Stewart of UNIT. I am in need of your assistance.”

The Major General rubbed his temples with his free hand. There was an iron-clad agreement between UNIT and the Stargate Program; UNIT dealt with the aliens that arrived via interplanetary vessels, whilst the Stargate Program handled any threats that came through the gate. There had been a few instances where the two organisations had jurisdictional disagreements and he did not want to have to deal with that head ache again, but he had to, for interagency cooperation. 

“How can the Stargate Program be of assistance to UNIT Director?” asked Major General Hammond sharply, bracing himself for the worst. 

“A consultant of UNIT will be arriving at the Cheyenne Mountain Complex within the next couple of hours. Once they arrive, you will grant him access to and use of the Stargate. This has been approved by the Office of Homeworld Security and the International Oversight Advisory. They will be sending official orders shortly, but I just wanted to let you know personally.” Kate Stewart said.  
Major General Hammond felt the uncontrollable urge to slam the phone down on the infuriating woman. “Thanks for the advance notice, Director,” he growled out. “Was that all?”

“Yes, thanks for your cooperation Major General Hammond,” Director Stewart answered and ended the call.

Major General Hammond groaned as he hung up the phone and rubbed his temples. He hated having to deal with UNIT, it always gave him a headache. He returned to his paper work, intent upon ignoring the call until he received his official orders. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes after the call from Director Stewart, Major General Hammond received the official orders to grant the UNIT consultant access to the Stargate. An hour later, he received notification that the UNIT consultant had arrived. With a sigh, he rose and exited the office. 

When he met the UNIT consultant, he stopped and stared at the man; he could not honestly be affiliated with unit. The man in front of him was as unmilitary as one could get. He wore a tweed suit and a bow tie. His floppy brown hair was a mess and he was bouncing slightly on the spot, completely ignoring the two armed soldiers. 

“You are the UNIT consultant?” Major General Hammond asked sceptically.

“Yep,” the stranger replied cheerfully. “I’m the Doctor.”

“Doctor Who?” asked Major General Hammond.

For some reason that question made the man grin like a manic. “Just the Doctor,” the man replied cheerfully. “So, Kate said that you could help get me off planet?”

“As you have the required security clearance, yes we can,” Major General Hammond said as he led the Doctor down the corridor and towards the Stargate. “Now our teams are off-world for a two hour period, unless there is a specific mission that requires a longer time period. I hope that time limitation is agreeable. As this is your first time through the gate, we will be sending along a guard to ensure that nothing prevents your return.”

“That won’t be necessary,” the Doctor said. “I’m not coming back.”

“You’re not coming back?” Major General Hammond asked confused. 

“No,” the Doctor said. “My transportation got stolen by the Yjiksnfh and they took it to their home planet Ujkhjbu. They have been trying to get their hands on the TARDIS for decades and once they did, they spirited it away. Kate said that you had a means of transporting me to Ujkhjbu. Once there, I can get my TARDIS back and be on my way.”

Major General Hammond was about to say that they could not abandon someone on an alien planet, when he remembered the orders that the IOA had sent. He was to assist the Doctor in any way possible. 

“If I am understanding correctly, you only need us to get you off planet? You will not be returning through the Stargate?” Major General Hammond clarified.

“Yep,” the Doctor confirmed.

Major General Hammond nodded and the rest of the walk to the Stargate was in silence. As they entered the room with the Stargate, everyone stood to attention and saluted Major General Hammond. 

“Everyone, we will be activating the Stargate in 10 minutes,” he said and everyone looked at him in surprise. He and the Doctor walked over to Stargate controls and the commander ordered the technician there to: “Key in the Gate address that this man gives you.” The man nodded and turned to the Doctor, waiting for the Gate address.

“Orion, Serpens Caput, Mic, Triangulum, point of origin: Earth ” instructed the Doctor and the technician typed in the Gate address.

The ring of the gate rotated, as the address was encoded. “First ring locked” announced the technician. “Clear the activation zone. Activation in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.” The gate activated, the fluid within rushing out and back into the gate. “Stable wormhole created.”

“OK Doctor,” Major General Hammond, “We have a stable portal. You can go on through.”

“Thanks,” the Doctor said and walked through the gate.

As soon as the Stargate deactivated, Major General Hammond was swarmed by the Stargate team members. Sam Carter, Daniel Jackson and Jack O’Neil were all asking questions, whilst Teal’c was looking at the Stargate in contemplation. “So that was the Doctor,” he said to himself, but everyone heard him. Sam, Daniel and Jack instantly their focus to Teal’c. Major General Hammond spoke before any of them. 

“You know that man Teal’c?” he asked

“Yes sir,” Teal’c said. “The Doctor is a legend. Even the Goa’uld know of him and seek to avoid him.”

“Teal’c, let’s take this to the briefing room,” Major General Hammond said before the others could ask any questions. “You can brief us on the Doctor there.” The others nodded and they all headed to the briefing room.


End file.
